


My maths

by Geekygirl669



Series: Kurt and Noah Puckerman [1]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Just ignore this it's me working things out for my series Kurt and Noah Puckerman





	1. Birthdays

Kurt was born May 27th 1993

Noah was born January 19th 1993

Amelia was born September 23ed 2015

Ava was born march 3ed 2017 

Alfie was born November 13th 2019

Alex was born July 9th 2021


	2. Aniversarys

Kurt and Noah got married on the 4th December 2013


	3. Noah

Noah was born on January 19 1993

Noah turned 1 on January 19 1994

He turned 2 on January 19 1995

He turned 3 on January 19 1996

He turned 4 on January 19 1997

He turned 5 on January 19 1998

He turned 6 on January 19 1999

He turned 7 on January 19 2000

He turned 8 on January 19 2001

He turned 9 on January 19 2002

He turned 10 on january 19 2003

He turned 11 on January 19 2004

He turned 12 on January 19 2005

He turned 13 on January 19 2006

He turned 14 on January 19 2007

He turned 15 on January 19 2008

He turned 16 on January 19 2009

He turned 17 on January 19 2010

He turned 18 on January 19 2011

He turned 19 on January 19 2012

He turned 20 on January 19 2013

He turned 21 on January 19 2014

He turned 22 on January 19 2015

He turned 23 on January 19 2016

He turned 24 on January 19 2017

He turned 25 on January 19 2018

He turned 26 on january 19 2019

He turned 27 on January 19 2020

He turned 28 on January 19 2021

He turned 29 on January 19 2022

He turned 30 on January 19 2023

He turned 31 on January 19 2024 

He turned 32 on January 19 2025

He turned 33 on January 19 2026

He turned 34 on January 19 2027

He turned 35 on January 19 2028

He turned 36 on January 19 2029

He turned 37 on January 19 2030

He turned 38 on January 19 2031

He turned 39 on January 19 2032

He turned 40 on January 19 2033

He turned 41 on January 19 2034

He turned 42 on January 19 2035

He turned 43 on January 19 2036 

He turned 44 on January 19 2037

He turned 45 on January 19 2038

He turned 46 on January 19 2039

He turned 47 on January 19 2040

He turned 48 on January 19 2041

He turned 49 on January 19 2042

He turned 50 on January 19 2043


	4. Kurt

Kurt was born on may 27 1993

He turned 1 on may 27 1994

He turned 2 on may 27 1995

He turned 3 on may 27 1996

He turned 4 on may 27 1997

He turned 5 on may 27 1998

He turned 6 on may 27 1999

He turned 7 on may 27 2000

He turned 8 on may 27 2001

He turned 9 on may 27 2002

He turned 10 on may 27 2003

He turned 11 on may 27 2004

He turned 12 on may 27 2005

He turned 13 on may 27 2006

He turned 14 on may 27 2007

He turned 15 on may 27 2008

He turned 16 on may 27 2009

He turned 17 on may 27 2010

He turned 18 on may 27 2011

He turned 19 on may 27 2012

He turned 20 on may 27 2013

He turned 21 on may 27 2014

He turned 22 on may 27 2015

He turned 23 on may 27 2016

He turned 24 on may 27 2017

He turned 25 on may 27 2018

He turned 26 on may 27 2019

He turned 27 on may 27 2020

He turned 28 on may 27 2021

He turned 29 on may 27 2022

He turned 30 on may 27 2023

He turned 31 on may 27 2024

He turned 32 on may 27 2025

He turned 33 on may 27 2026

He turned 34 on may 27 2027

He turned 35 on may 27 2028

He turned 36 on may 27 2029

He turned 37 on may 27 2030 

He turned 38 on may 27 2031

He turned 39 on may 27 2032

He turned 40 on may 27 2033

He turned 41 on may 27 2034

He turned 42 on may 27 2035

He turned 43 on may 27 2036

He turned 44 on may 27 2037

He turned 45 on may 27 2038

He turned 46 on may 27 2039

He turned 47 on may 27 2040

He turned 48 on may 27 2041

He turned 49 on may 27 2042

He turned 50 on may 27 2043


	5. Amelia

Kurt found out he was pregnant with Amelia in January 2015

Amelia was born on September 23 2015

She tuned 1 on September 23 2016

She turned 2 on September 23 2017

She turned 3 on September 23 2018

She turned 4 on September 23 2019

She tuned 5 on September 23 2020

She turned 6 on september 23 2021

She turned 7 on september 23 2022

She tuned 8 on september 23 2023

She turned 9 on September 23 2024

She turned 10 on September 23 2025

She turned 11 on September 23 2026

She turned 12 on September 23 2027

She turned 13 on September 23 2028

She turned 14 on september 23 2029

She turned 15 on September 23 2030

She turned 16 on September 23 2031

She turned 17 on September 23 2032

She turned 18 on September 23 2033

She turned 19 on September 23 2034

She turned 20 on September 23 2035

She turned 21 on September 23 2036

She turned 22 on September 23 2037

She tuned 23 on September 23 2038

She tuned 24 on September 23 2039

She tuned 25 on September 23 2040

She turned 26 on September 23 2041

She turned 27 on September 23 2042

She turned 28 on September 23 2043

She turned 29 on September 23 2044

She turned 30 on September 23 2045

She turned 31 on September 23 2046 

She turned 32 on spetember 23 2047

She tuned 33 on September 23 2048

She tuned 34 on September 23 2049

She turned 35 on September 23 2050

She turned 36 on September 23 2051

She turned 37 on September 23 2052

She turned 38 on September 23 2053 

She tuned 39 on September 23 2054

She turned 40 on September 23 2054

She turned 41 on September 23 2056 

She tuned 42 on September 23 2057

She turned 43 on September 23 2058

She turned 44 on September 23 2059

She tuned 45 on September 23 2060

She turned 46 on september 23 2061

She tuned 47 on September 23 2062

She tuned 48 on September 23 2063

She tuned 49 on September 23 2064

She turned 50 on September 23 3065


	6. Ava

Kurt found out he was pregnant with Ava in June 2016

Ava was born in march 3 2017

She turned 1 on march 3 2018

She turned 2 on march 3 2019

She turned 3 on march 3 2020

She turned 4 on march 3 2021

She turned 5 on march 3 2022

She turned 6 on march 3 2023

She turned 7 on march 3 2024

She turned 8 on march 3 2025

She turned 9 on march 3 2026

She turned 10 on march 3 2027

She turned 11 on march 3 2028

She turned 12 on march 3 2029

She turned 13 on march 3 2030

She turned 14 on march 3 2031

She turned 15 on march 3 2032

She turned 16 on march 3 2033

She turned 17 on march 3 2034

She turned 18 on march 3 2035

She turned 19 on march 3 2036 

She turned 20 on march 3 2037

She turned 21 on march 3 2038

She turned 22 on march 3 2039

She turned 23 on march 3 2040

She turned 24 on march 3 2041

She turned 25 on march 3 2042

She turned 26 on march 3 2043

She turned 27 on march 3 2044

She turned 28 on march 3 2045

She turned 29 on march 3 2046

She turned 30 on march 3 2047

She turned 31 on march 3 2048

She turned 32 on march 3 2049

She turned 33 on march 3 2050 

She turned 34 on march 3 2051

She turned 35 on march 3 2052

She turned 36 on march 3 2053

She turned 37 on march 3 2054

She turned 37 on march 3 2055

She turned 38 on march 3 2056

She turned 39 on march 3 2057

She turned 40 on march 3 2058

She turned 41 on march 3 2059

She turned 42 on march 3 2060

She turned 43 on march 3 2061

She turned 44 on march 3 2062

She turned 45 on march 3 2063

She turned 46 on march 3 2064

She turned 47 on march 3 2065

She turned 48 on march 3 2066

She turned 49 on march 3 2067

She turne 50 on march 3 2068


	7. alfie

Kurt found out he was pregnant with Alfie in February 2019

Alfie was born on November 132019

he turned 1 on November 13 2020

he tuned 2 on November 13 2021

he turned 3 on November 13 2022

he tuned 4 on November 13 2023

he turned 5 on November 13 2024

he turned 6 on November 13 2025

he turned 7 on November 13 2026

he turned 8 on November 13 2027

he turned 9 on November 13 2028

he turned 10 on November 13 2029

he turned 11 on November 13 2030

he tuned 12 on November 13 2031

he turned 13 on November 13 2032

he turned 14 on November 13 2033

he turned 15 on November 13 2034

he turned 16 on November 13 2035

he turned 17 on November 13 2036

he turned 18 on November 13 2037

he turned 19 on November 13 2038

he turned 20 on November 13 2039

he turned 21 on November 13 2040

he turned 22 on November 13 2041

he turned 23 on November 13 2042

he turned 24 on November 13 2043

he turned 25 on November 13 2044

he turned 26 on November 13 2045

he turned 27 on November 13 2046

he turned 28 on November 13 2047

he turned 29 on November 13 2048

he tuned 30 on November 13 2049

he turned 31 on November 13 2050

he turned 32 on November 13 2051

he turned 33 on November 13 2052

he turned 34 on November 13 2053

he turned 35 on November 13 2054

he turned 36 on November 13 2055

he turned 37 on November 13 2056

he turned 38 on November 13 2057

he turned 39 on November 13 2058

he turned 40 on November 13 2059

he turned 41 on November 13 2060

he turned 42 on November 13 2061

he turned 43 on November 13 2062

he turned 44 on November 13 2063

he turned 45 on November 13 2064

he turned 46 on November 13 2065

he turned 47 on November 13 2066

he turned 48 on November 13 2067

he turned 49 on November 13 2068

he turned 50 on november13 2069


	8. Alex

Kurt found out he was pregnant with Alex in October 2020


End file.
